wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lament Nieświadomych cz. 4
LINK DO POPRZEDNIEJ CZĘŚCI Jorus stał w pomieszczeniu szpitalnym na pokładzie D-Jeden, Lorana stała tuż obok niego, wraz z kilkoma innymi, bardziej doświadczonymi rycerzami, jakich C'baoth wyszkolił w trakcie podróży do tej galaktyki. Wszyscy wpatrywali się teraz w trzy zbiorniki z bactą, w których znajdowała się trójka ludzi. Jedną z tych osób był Rayger, raniony kilka godzin temu przez orkowy pocisk z karabinu. W zbiorniku obok niego znajdowała się Shela, kolejny padawan, tym razem twi'lekańska opiekunka ekspedycji na sawanny, położone w strefie równikowej planety, jej ekspedycja także została zaatakowana przez zielonoskórych, chociaż w odróżnieniu od drużyny Raygera nie poniosła ona aż tak dużych strat. Przez wzgląd na otwarte pola planety, łatwo było dostrzec zagrożenie, dziewczyna została raniona szrapnelami rakiety z pancerfury jakiej orkowie użyli w czasie ataku na obóz kolonizatorów. Trzeci był Elistr, rodianin, który kierował wyprawą na lodowiec, on z kolei został dotkliwie pogryziony przez paszczuna, ostatkiem sił zdołał odciąć bestii kawał łba, przez co ta wypuściła go ze swych szczęk, jego rany były także najpoważniejsze, paradoksalnie jednak jego drużyna nie poniosła żadnych strat. - Na moc, jakie rany, tubylcy ich tak urządzili? - zapytał jeden z padawanów. - Niestety - odparł niechętnie Jorus. Wszyscy wyczuwali jego rozgoryczenie i smutek, co ciekawe jednak, nie wynikały one z niepowodzenia większości ekspedycji, lecz z faktu, że jego metody szkolenia okazały się być nieskuteczne. Jego padawani, po których spodziewał się, że będą niepokonani, zostali niemalże wymordowani w starciu z prymitywnymi, brutalnymi barbarzyńcami jacy okazali się być wszędobylską siłą na planecie. Spotkała ich praktycznie każda ekspedycja na planecie, na szczęście inne napotykały jedynie pojedyncze osobniki, które nie zdołały nikogo skrzywdzić, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, byli wszędzie i byli śmiertelnie niebezpieczni. - Jak potężni muszą być ci tubylcy, że sprostali sile użytkowników mocy? - zapytał inny z uczniów. - Nie potężni - powiedział Jorus i zaraz dodał - Niezwykle liczni, a przy tym silni i wytrzymali, wciąż są jednak głupi i prymitywni, nie znają innej formy komunikacji niż brutalna siła, ich jedyną bronią są pałki i topory... - I karabiny na litą amunicję - wtrąciła się Lorana. - I wyrzutnie rakiet - dodała jedna z uczennic, młoda togrutanka o czerwonej skórze i niebiesko białej skórze ogonów na głowie. C'baoth wpadł w gniew, szybko jednak przywołał się do porządku. Jego arogancja i pokładanie wiary w niesprawdzonych uczniach sprowadziła śmierć na jego załogantów, a samych padawanów o mało nie zjednoczyła z mocą. Zganił się w myślach za ponowne uleganie tej arogancji i zaprzeczanie sile wroga. - Tak, oraz karabiny na litą amunicję i wyrzutnie rakiet, ale to nie problem, miecz świetlny wciąż może przeciąć taki pocisk, a rakietę można odbić mocą i na tym skupimy się w naszych treningach, zanim pozwolę wam zejść na planetę - powiedział Jorus. Uczniowie wydali z siebie ciche westchnięcia rozczarowania, szybkie i gniewne spojrzenie mistrza wystarczyło jednak, aby przywołać ich do porządku. - Sprowadziłem was tutaj, żebyście dobrze zrozumieli, że jedi nie są niezwyciężeni - powiedział Jorus i dodał - Żebyście nie ulegali arogancji, pewności siebie, oraz dumie i pysze, gdyż może was ona doprowadzić do takiego właśnie stanu - zakończył mistrz wskazując dłonią na zbiorniki, w których znajdowali się jego uczniowie. Padawani pokornie pokiwali głowami na znak zrozumienia, wówczas Jorus rzekł do nich: - Ale to nie wszystko co chcę wam dziś pokazać, oprócz tego co może wam zrobić przeciwnik, musicie też wiedzieć jak wygląda i jak z nim walczyć, chodźcie za mną - powiedział mistrz, a uczniowie posłusznie podążyli za nim. ***** Przeszli przez kolejne działy sektora medycznego, aż nie dotarli do prosektorium, gdzie już czekał na nich pewien gran, profesjonalny patolog i dodatkowo profesor antropologii, obok niego czekała twi'lekańska biolożka, uratowana przez szeregowego Petersona w trakcie badania w dżunglach. Profesor Twad-Twin był pracoholikiem, praktycznie nie opuszczał swego gabinetu, a patologia nie była raczej tematem jakim zajmowali się jedi, nic więc dziwnego, że większość z nich, pomimo spędzenia dziesięciu lat na pokładzie Outboundt Flight pierwszy raz widziała na oczy tą osobę, podobnie zresztą jak biolożkę Afel. - Moi uczniowie, dla tych z was, którzy jeszcze nie znają, przedstawiam profesora Twad-Twina i profesor Afel - zaczął Jorus od wejścia do pomieszczenia. - Miło was widzieć młodziki - zaczął Twad-Twin. Twad-Twin nie wyróżniał się zbytnio na tle swego gatunku, być może miał nieco bardziej pomarszczoną twarz, przez wzgląd na swój dość sędziwy wiek, no i zawsze chodził przygarbiony, co było efektem konieczności pochylania się nad zwłokami przez wiele lat, jednak poza tym, nie było w nim niczego szczególnego. Podobnie było zresztą z profesor Afel, będącą zwykłą niebieską twi'lekaną o różowych oczach, która podobnie jak większość przedstawicielek swej rasy, była raczej osobą nieśmiałą i z uczniami przywitała się jedynie skinieniem głowy. - Pana również - odpowiedziała za wszystkich Lorana. - No dobrze, przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy - powiedział gran i szybkim ruchem rozsunął czarny worek ze zwłokami orka. Padawani zobaczyli jak kolejne centymetry otwieranego materiału ukazują kolejne fragmenty ciała stwora. Najpierw był to zielony czerep skryty pod małym, hełmem, który wydawał się być zdecydowanie niewymiarowy, do gabarytów orkowego cielska. Zobaczyli przekrwione oczy stwora, kły sterczące z jego paszczy, twarz nadal wykrzywioną w grymasie wściekłości, a dalej kolejne płyty jego potężnego, podziurawionego licznymi trafieniami z blasterów, pancerza. Był to ten sam szramiarz, jaki zdołał wykończyć znaczną część grupy ekspedycyjnej Raygera, był także jednocześnie ostatnim orkiem jakiego dostarczono na pokład Outbound Flight, a na jakim nie przeprowadzono jeszcze sekcji zwłok. - To jest moi państwo tubylec, największy jakiego do tej pory udało nam się... - Twad Twin zastanowił się przez moment nad odpowiednim słowem i po chwili namysłu powiedział - Pozyskać. Jak widzicie zdecydowanie przerasta on swoimi gabarytami człowieka, ma więcej tkanki mięśniowej, wytrzymalsze kości niż my, a do tego jego fizjologia pozwala na konsumowanie właściwie wszystkiego, co dadzą radę skruszyć jego zęby. - Dodatkowo - wtrąciła się nieśmiało Afel - Dysponują niesamowitymi zdolnościami regeneracyjnymi, w wielu przypadkach widzieliśmy, że zadane obrażenia goiły się, zaraz po ich otrzymaniu, czasem nawet pośmiertnie, chociaż rzecz jasna trwało to dość krótki czas. - Nagrania z walki sugerują natomiast - powiedział Twad-Twin zdejmując potężną płytę z torsu orka - Że istoty te są praktycznie niewrażliwe na ból, ten osobnik tutaj będzie doskonałym przykładem. Jorus poczuł swego rodzaju ulgę, na widok torsu orka. Wyglądało na to, że zdecydowana większość trafień jakie otrzymał, spenetrowała jego pancerz i zadała mu obrażenia. Ten tubylec po prostu je jednak ignorował, a do tego z nagrania walki z Raygerem wynikało, że zachowywał pełnie sprawności bojowej. C'baoth był bardzo zaniepokojony tym faktem, ale skoro orkowa blacha nie jest w stanie zatrzymać trafienia z blastera, wystarczy po prostu zwiększyć kaliber i problem wytrzymałości większych przedstawicieli gatunku zniknie. Na szczęście też, orkowe blachy nie były odporne na działanie mieczy świetlnych, więc jedi wciąż mogli podejmować się skutecznej walki z tymi przeciwnikami. - Proszę spojrzeć - powiedział gran nie kryjąc zachwytu w swym głosie - Osobnik otrzymał te obrażenia ledwie kilka godzin temu, a już można dostrzec pierwsze etapy gojenia się ran. Gdyby nie ta potężna dziura w jego brzuchu obawiałbym się, że zaraz wstanie i spróbuje nas zjeść - zaśmiał się profesor i dotknął dziury w brzuchu orka. Wówczas, jak na komendę ork zerwał się ze stołu i szybkim ruchem chwycił za gardło... twi'lekańskiej biolożki, która w odróżnieniu od swego grańskiego towarzysza, nie zdążyła w porę odsunąć się od tubylca. Potężna łapa jak imadło zacisnęła się na jej gardle, niemalże miażdżąc jej krtań i nie pozwalając na zaczerpnięcie najmniejszego oddechu. Ork zmierzył wzrokiem kobietę i wrzasnął: - OJ, MYŚLELIŚCIE, ŻE DACIE RADE TAK ŁATWO ZWIAĆ SZEFOWI MADAKOWI!? OTUSZ NIE! HERSZT MADAK TU JEST I POSIEKA WAS WSZYSTKICH KOLOROWE CZŁEKUSIE!!! Jorus nie czekał na rozwój wypadków, natychmiast chwycił za swój miecz, zielona klinga rozświetliła pomieszczenie swym żarem. Błyskawiczny ruch jego ostrze odrąbał potężną łapę jaka trzymała Afel, kobieta runełą na ziemię kaszląc, dysząc i z trudem łapiąc kolejne łapczywe oddechy. Krew pociekła z kikuta wściekłego orka, który na widok uciętej ręki wrzasnął: - UCIOŁEŚ MI ŁAPE CZŁEKUSIU! TO BYŁA MOJA ULUBIONA ŁAPA! CIACHAŁŻEM NIĄ PENTAKÓW! TERAZ JEJ NIE MAM! Ork z niekrytą pretensją skierował krwawiązy kikut na mistrza jedi, przy okazji swym zamaszystym ruchem zalewając znaczną część pomieszczenia swoją posoką i zaraz wrzasnął ponownie: - UBIJEM CIE ZA TOM ŁAPE CZŁEKUSIU!!! Niestety, szarpnięcie się sprawiło jedynie, że ork runął na ziemię. Orkowie być może byli wytrzymali, ale nawet oni nie mogli mieć sprawnych nóg po tym, jak ich kręgosłup został stopiony ostrzem miecza świetlnego. Madak niezbyt się tym jednak przejął i zaczął po prostu czołgać się w kierunku Jorusa, szczerząc groźnie kły i nie kryjąc swych morderczych zamiarów. Mistrz nie zamierzał czekać, widząc że dyskusja nie ma sensu, a bestia myśli tylko o tym jak go zabić, wziął kolejny zamach i odrąbał łeb orka. Jego głowa potoczyła się pod stół, a cielsko w końcu runęło bezwładnie na ziemię. - Lekcja numer jeden kontaktów z tubylcami - powiedział C'baoth i dodał - Chcesz ich zabić? Celuj w łeb. ***** Inkwizytor spokojnym krokiem wmaszerował do potężnej sali badawczej, gdzie już czekało na niego kilku mechanicus i innych naukowców. Wszyscy byli jednak odziani w czerwone szaty, ich twarze były osłaniane standardowymi maskami tlenowymi, które bardziej stanowiły ich symbol niż faktycznie potrzebny środek zapobiegawczy. Gromow stanął przed grupą badawczy zgromadzonych przy czterech stołach, na jakich leżeli kolejno przedstawiciele czterech gatunków: ludzi, twi'leków, miralan i togruta, naturalnie wszyscy byli już martwi, uprzednio poddano ich jednak sekcji zwłok i innym wnikliwym badaniom. - Witaj lordzie inkwizytorze - przywitał się pierwszy z naukowców kłaniając się nisko. - Witaj kapłanie, wzywaliście mnie - odparł twardo inkwizytor. - Tak mój panie, zgodnie z twoim rozkazem, przebadaliśmy ciała obcych jakie nasi zwiadowcy odnaleźli nad planetą Cerestus i odkryliśmy coś... intrygującego - wyjaśnił kapłan. - Co takiego? - zapytał inkwizytor. - Proszę za mną panie - powiedział badacz i poszedł w kierunku pierwszego ze stołów, na którym leżał człowiek. Kapłan stanął nad na oko trzydziestoletnim mężczyzną, był przeciętnego wzrostu i budowy ciała, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, miał jasną karnację, odcień skóry zmienił się nieco na skutek przebywania w próżni, w jakiej odnaleziono jego ciało, podobnie zresztą jak wszystkie inne. Z jego klatki piersiowej biła potężna blizna w kształcie litery Y, jaka ciągnęła się przez całe ciało. Typowy ślad po dokonaniu sekcji zwłok. - Proszę spojrzeć inkwizytorze - powiedział kapłan i nacisnął przycisk na panelu przy stole. Czuwający przy nim serwitor natychmiast się uruchomił i wyświetlił obraz przedstawiający wszystkie parametry ciała obiektu badawczego, wliczając w to jego skład DNA i jego budowę, oraz wszystko inne co niezbędne. - Człowiek - powiedział znudzonym głosem inkwizytor. - Dokładnie! Człowiek! Zupełnie taki jak my! - kapłan poczuł na sobie mordercze spojrzenie inkwizytora więc zaraz dodał - Rzecz jasna pod względem biologicznym, ale wie pan co to oznacza? Nasz gatunek występuje poza naszą galaktyką! To niesamowite odkrycie! To zmienia wszystko co widzieliśmy dotychczas na temat naszej rasy, być może wcale nie pochodzimy z Terry, być może skoro istniejemy w jednej innej galaktyce, istniejemy także w dziesiątkach innych, być może... - Kapłanie! - przerwał mu gniewnie inkwizytor i zaraz dodał - Fakty! - Oczywiście mój panie, proszę mi wybaczyć, rozumie pan, w ekscytacji łatwo jest się zapędzić, zwłaszcza naukowcowi - powiedział pokornie mężczyzna. - Rozumiem - powiedział inkwizytor i zaraz dodał - Pan jednak nie rozumie, jakie niesie to ze sobą konsekwencje, ci ludzie z całą pewnością nie znają boskości Imperatora i jest ich CAŁA GALAKTYKA, kolejna droga mleczna, która może równie łatwo stać się wspaniałą świątynią świętości Imperatora, co opętanym żądzami, hedonistycznym koszmarem! - Oczywiście mój panie, pokornie proszę o wybaczenie - powiedział kapłan. - Nie otrzymasz go, ale możesz się odkupić, widzę tutaj jeszcze trzy inne stoły, dlaczego zechcieliście pokazać mi akurat tych xenos? - zapytał inkwizytor. Kapłan wziął głęboki wdech, zwalczył swoje emocje i już znacznie bardziej spokojnie powiedział: - Problem polega na tym mój panie, że to nie są xenos, przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Inkwizytor spojrzał na kapłana, który szybkim krokiem pokonał dystans między jednym a drugim i ponownie nacisnął panel, tym razem nad stołem gdzie leżały zwłoki różowej twi'lekany. Rozkrojone w ten sam sposób, pokazywały niemal identyczne informacje i parametry. Kapłan ponownie wziął wdech i znając nienawiść Gromowa do wszelkiej maści mutantów i xenos zaczął mówić: - Wygląda na to, że mamy tutaj do czynienia z jakąś formą podludzi, co więcej, zdolnych do rozmnażania ze zwykłymi przedstawicielami naszego gatunku, co nie ma miejsca u takich ogrynów na przykład, które są zaliczane do naszego gatunku - wyjaśnił kapłan. Gromow wziął głęboki wdech, znał raporty pozyskane z komputerów statku, który jego ludzie znaleźli w przestrzeni Cerestus, przedstawicielka rasy jaką miał przed sobą była jedną z najpowszechniej występujących w tamtej galaktyce, to był poważny problem. Lordowie Terry już teraz byli podekscytowani i zamierzali się na krucjatę, do tej nowej galaktyki, a on koniecznie chciał wziąć w niej udział, teraz jednak dowiedział się, że w najlepszym razie miliardy istot, jakie planował spalić na stosach, mogą zostać zakwalifikowane jako podludzie. Inkwizytor zastanowił się przez moment i powiedział: - Jesteście pewni, że to ogonogłowe coś, może się rozmnażać z ludźmi? - Cóż, stuprocentową pewność będziemy mieć, kiedy potwierdzimy to empirycznie, jednak zgodność genetyczna każe nam sądzić, że nie dojdzie tutaj do zjawiska bariery - wyjaśnił kapłan. - Domyślam się, że z tamtą dwójką sytuacja wygląda tak samo? - zapytał inkwizytor wskazując na dwójkę ciał leżącą dalej. - Tak mój panie - odparł kapłan. Inkwizytor zastanowił się przez moment, nie było danych o aktywności takich okrętów, ani podobnych w tym sektorze, z drugiej strony ostatnie rajdy Chaosu na sektor mocno namieszały w komunikacji, okręt jaki znalazł inkwizytor wskazywał zresztą ponad wszelką miarę, że jego załoga zaliczyła bliskie spotkanie ze sługami Chaosu. Jako, że Gromowowi nie chciało się kłócić z naukowcami, ani tym bardziej wysłuchiwać ich nagabywań, próśb, błagań i innych migrenogennych żali, ani też nie wierzył, że znajdzie żywego przedstawiciela, którejkolwiek z ras w sektorze, postanowił zaproponować wyjście pośrednie. Wziął wdech i powiedział: - Dobra, póki co dajcie temu status xenos, z rozkazem dla wszelkich sił w sektorze jakie odnajdą przedstawicieli gatunku, że mają brać ich żywcem jeśli to możliwe. Sprawdzimy, jeśli są w stanie się rozmnażać i można będzie wpoić im zasady Imperialnego Credo, damy im status podludzi, jeśli nie, wyrżniemy do ostatniego. - Będzie jak każesz panie - powiedzieli kapłani zdziwieni raptowną chęcią inkwizytora do otwartości na xenos i brakiem konieczności udowadniania mu na inne, bardziej wymagające sposoby, zgodności genetycznej tych istot z ludźmi. - Dobrze, a teraz, zakonserwujcie te zwłoki, albo spalcie i odezwijcie się, kiedy będziecie mieli dla odmiany jakąś ważną informację - powiedział Gromow, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Kapłani skinieniem głowy pożegnali się z inkwizytorem, po czym wrócili do swoich obowiązków. LINK DO NASTĘPNEJ CZĘŚCI Kategoria:Lament Nieświadomych Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ienstret)